


Only you... multi shipping crossovers

by marlislash



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banner, M/M, Multi pairings, Slash, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: My favorites and improbables crossovers pairing.





	Only you... multi shipping crossovers

**Author's Note:**

> Free to adopt a banner and write a story.

Tony DiNozzo and Phil Coulson 

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmJ59TMYj)

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner 

[](https://imageshack.com/i/poM9BHd4j)


End file.
